


冬眠

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Egg Laying, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lactation, PWP, Ren外, Reylo - Freeform, 伦嘶嘶, 全是我的垃圾爱好, 开罗耍流氓, 得理不饶芮, 神tm小童话, 芮可怜, 补上删减的play, 谜之中世纪AU, 送给特里钛钛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“overslept”的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terry_doesnt_eat_carrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_doesnt_eat_carrots/gifts).



> 谁还记得一万年前特里钛钛在寄给我的签绘上点了一个Ren外的车【
> 
> 我知道我当时说我开一个吃兔兔的车，但最近感觉不太合适，又拖了这么久，我就先开了这个
> 
> 至于兔兔的，还是那句老话——车迟但到【
> 
> 能看出来会有番外的伏笔吧，但我今天实在累得快死了，所以下次吧【
> 
> 于是错字语病bug预警，可能会修
> 
> 请务必注意tags

 

 

“都怪你，小姑娘，这都怪你。”冰凉的紧缚感一圈圈地从脚踝开始向上，环过她的腰身，缠住她的手臂，将Rey牢牢地锁在一个同样没有热度的宽阔怀抱中，“你的屋子挡住了我洞穴门口的阳光，那片阴影之下的温度直到前几天才完全转暖。我这次的冬眠期延长了一个多月。都是因为你，我错过了我的交配季。”

 

少女到现在还不敢相信自己的双眼，它们刚刚接收到了多么恐怖又不可思议的画面。

 

她是在冬末春初之时安顿在这片树林里的，为了逃离那场正在林外的“文明世界”肆虐着的猎巫风潮。就在她即将被冬日的彻骨寒风夺走最后一丝活下去的意志时，女孩发现了这幢已经废弃了许久的破败木屋——虽然已经塌了一半，但好歹也算是有个地方能为自己提供一点遮蔽。更幸运的是，它原来的主人还留下了一些生活用品，让她勉强可以熬过冬季最后这段艰难的日子。于是，Rey就在这里住了下来，努力做到了自给自足，还在闲暇的时间里慢慢修缮了整个屋子。

 

正是她重新搭起来的半面墙，挡住了Kylo Ren冬眠的那处地洞。

 

身形巨大的黑色蟒蛇苏醒后没多一会儿就察觉到了异样。他在四周转了转，就确定自己今年是睡过头了，晚起了不只一个月。而很明显，面前这堵突然重新竖起的墙便是一切的根源。事实上，他并不在乎有没有错过交配季——自己压根没什么这方面的兴趣，从来都没有过。可害他像个傻子一样睡过了几乎大半个春天，当然也是要付出一些代价的。所以，巨蟒便吐着信子，顺着女孩忘记关上的一扇窗户爬进了她的卧室，然后静静地盘在床下等待猎物回家。

 

“我……我不是、不是故意的……我不知道，我不知道你住在那里……我、我……”任谁被一条突然从床下钻出的漆黑巨蛇紧紧缠绕住，再亲眼看着他的“上半身”变成人类的模样，都会像她现在这般浑身颤抖、语无伦次的，“你到底是什么怪物……对不起，真的对不起！我可以补偿，你可以住在我家，我会每天为你奉上食物，我、我出去打猎，直到你下一个交配季……求求你，求你不要吃我……”

 

他先前是打算直接扭断肇事者的脖子再一口吞下，当作自己漫漫长冬后的第一顿饱餐。可见到这个罪魁祸首的第一眼后，Kylo Ren便改了主意：想让她为自己生一窝和她本人一样可爱的蛇卵……或者，不只一窝？

 

“别怕，不要怕……”不向下看的话，Kylo Ren绝对算得上是个难得一见的完美男人——浓密的黑色卷发，英俊而立体的面庞，以及魁梧健硕的身躯——可他一开口说话，蛇类特有的两对獠牙和一直在吐露着的猩红信子便会暴露无遗 ，嘶嘶的声响刺激着少女脆弱的神经，“谁都有犯错的时候，我知道你当然不会是故意的。先告诉我你叫什么，想要补偿的小女孩？”

 

“Rey，我叫Rey，你……啊！”湿冷的奇异触感从她的下颌一路滑到了眉骨，那是Kylo Ren分叉的蛇信，试味一般地舔了Rey一下。

 

“Rey……你是甜的，sweet，sweetheart。”他又凑近了少女的耳朵，舌尖似有似无地轻拂着她的耳垂，“味道真好……”

 

“不！不……我不甜……我……”可她还没说完，男人就用獠牙的尖端蹭着她的耳廓打断了她——

 

“嘘……乖，我不要你的命，sweetheart。我只要你……赔我的交配季。你可以叫我Kylo——交配时要呼唤伴侣的名字，这是基本的礼节。“

 

话音刚落，房间里就响起了布帛迸裂的声音。Rey的睡裙只是一块稍微缝补了几针的灰白旧布，怪物毫不费力就将它撕成了碎片。Kylo还是知道一点人类的习惯的，所以……胸衣就算了，但这个坏孩子，她竟然没有穿底裤。不像蛇类，私密的地方在平时会被遮挡在鳞片之下，女孩的下体此刻就全然暴露在春夜里微凉的空气中。“我、我刚要换新的……”女孩当然知道他为什么会露出这样露骨的眼神，立刻羞耻地试图解释，还徒劳地想并拢自己的双腿，遮住藏在棕色毛发之间的粉嫩缝隙。但显然，绕在女孩大腿上的粗壮蛇尾并不会让她如愿。

 

Kylo就这么强势地掰开着她的大腿，有着细长黑瞳的金色双眸从上到下仔细地欣赏着少女青涩的胴体，每一个角落都不放过。Rey的皮肤很是白皙，便更衬得那几处粉色可口诱人。青涩的乳尖已经在男人的视线中逐渐开始挺立了，身下那个看上去就无比软嫩的花朵正随着她的身体一同轻颤……啧，实在难以想象，这么娇气的地方要是被照顾周到了，女孩会发出怎样甜腻的哭腔，又会怎样热情地缠上来紧紧地裹着自己蠕动。

 

从哪先开始呢？她的嘴唇似乎是个不错的选择。Kylo又吐了吐信子，接着捧住女孩早已绯红的脸颊，低头吻了下去。意料之中，男人的双唇也没有什么热气，轻松破防钻入少女口中的信子更是湿冷又滑腻。猎食者的灵活长舌让毫无经验的Rey根本无从招架，只能任由那个绝非人类所有的东西在自己的口腔中席卷扫荡；甚至，怪物还变本加厉地缠住了她的舌尖，拽着她也探入他的口中，去体会属于蛇的阴寒潮湿。

 

当Kylo试着引导她舔舐一下他的尖牙时，Rey终于忍不住惊叫着反抗。人类少女不理解这个行为中的亲近之意，只是在感受到那般锋利的触感后以为他变卦了，以为他还是打算吃掉自己。但环绕在身上的蛇尾使她压根无法动弹，并且，在察觉到她的抗拒后，Kylo还有意地将这个束缚又收紧了一些。“Rey，你想反悔了吗？可你总得付出点什么代价的……”他有点不悦地眯了眯双眼，嘶嘶地吐着信子凑近了女孩白净又纤细的脖颈。

 

他现在、他要咬断她的脖子吗？还是说会先划开她的动脉，享用她的血液……Rey越想越害怕，加之那个分叉着的舌尖已经能触碰到她脖子上的肌肤了，求生的本能令少女一瞬间放下了所有羞耻，软着嗓子主动向身上的怪物求欢：“我……我没有反悔……就是你的牙……Kylo，我、我想和你交……嗯……？”最后的几个字已经变成了微不可闻的细小火花，听不清，却实实在在地灼烧着她的喉咙。然而，来自怪物的“攻击”却比她的话音更先尘埃落定——没有剧痛，甚至没有任何不适，降临的只是一个贪婪而深情的吮吻，暗红色的吻痕还被讨好般地被来回舔舐了许久。

 

“我知道你想，我当然知道。”抬起头来的Kylo嘴角勾着一个玩味的轻笑，“放心，sweetheart，我绝对不会允许它们伤到你的……想尝你的血，也不是用这个方法。”Rey觉得他的后半句话似乎另有深意，奈何男人并没有给她多想的机会。他再次俯下身子，在女孩的锁骨上轻轻啃出了四个小小的红印，用实际行动证明了自己能将轻重程度把握得多么完美。但不可避免地，少女还是下意识扭动身子，发出一声恐惧的低叫，不过就在下一秒，这声低叫就忽然拉长成了一阵婉转的呻吟。

 

干嘛要在獠牙上浪费这么多精力呢，他相信自己的小姑娘总有一天会习惯、接受的。当下最重要的事，难道不是先将她拖进情欲的泥沼中吗？于是，蟒蛇收起了尖尖的牙齿，转而伸出灵巧的舌头舔上面前一颗随着小巧的乳峰一同轻晃的可爱珠粒。而几乎是同时，他的一只手也抚上了另一侧的绵软乳肉，一边抓揉着感受令自己上瘾的美妙手感，一边用带着薄茧的指腹揉捏挺立的乳尖。“Sweetheart，你更喜欢哪一种呢？”Kylo笑着问他，然后继续用分叉的舌尖夹住这边的乳珠拨弄。

 

没有可比性啊。对于未经人事的少女来说，两种都是令她想要退缩着躲避的新奇快感……可身体却又会不自主地暗暗迎上前去。所幸，Kylo也没有怪她贪心，而是在一段时间的挑逗后交换了位置，保证两只红肿的乳首都能享受到不同风味的爱抚。想不到，她的双乳竟会如此敏感——不断嘤咛的Rey当然无暇注意这件事，倒是Kylo，在感受到被自己蛇尾强行打开着的修长双腿这次是竭力地想要夹紧磨蹭时，他便知晓女孩已经尝到了一点情事的甜味，并且还想再多要一些糖吃。

 

于是，男人便一勾舌尖，卷走了拉在它与乳珠之间的银丝——他该去安慰一下少女的下半身了，明明从一开始就敞露在外等待着采撷，却一直被冷落到了现在。看吧，合拢在一起的缝隙已经沾上了亮晶晶的汁液，用手指分开柔软的唇瓣，就能看到正滴着黏滑爱液的粉嫩入口。不知道人类的和蛇的长得一不一样——虽然他也没见过同类的——但至少可以得出，任哪一种情况自己都不能强行挤进这个仍紧闭着的小口，得想办法让她好好放松。

 

Rey发觉胸前的快感已经停了好一会儿了，自然会疑惑地低头向下看去。湿润的眼眸聚焦了好几次才看清身下的景象，当她意识到那是什么的时候，瞬间就露出了绝望的神情。她摇着头奋力挣扎，几乎是哭着求Kylo放过自己：“Kylo……Kylo，求求你……我、我是人类，这个进来的话，我一定会死的……我会死的……你这个怪物……”

 

她……到底看见了什么？

 

Kylo Ren从腰部开始就是排列着整齐黑鳞的蛇身了，他的下体自然也是归为蛇类的部分。此刻，他已经掀开了覆盖在性器之上的鳞片，露出了属于爬行动物的器官：硕大的器物从底部开始便分成两根一左一右，单看每一根都已经是能完全撑满少女甬道的十足份量；柱身上不只环绕着清晰的经络，还带着无数软软的肉刺，不尖锐，却绝对无法忽略；在趋近顶部的位置时，性器就逐渐弯起了一个微妙的弧度，加上系带附近的突出肉珠……没经历过情事的女孩自然还不清楚，若是被这样的东西疼爱会是怎样的极乐地狱，试过一次便是刻入骨髓的痴迷了，再也不可能忘记——前提条件是，只送进来一个。

 

但现在，Rey确实以为这两个凶器是要同时塞进自己的身体里的。她仿佛已经感受到了被撕裂的疼痛，好像还不如直接被拧断脖子呢。

 

“Rey，你、你先别哭了……”男人紧抱着在自己怀里抽噎的少女有些无措，只好亲吻着她的发顶轻声安抚，“你知道我是蛇，所以可能看起来有些……我会很轻很轻的……”

 

“你……你少骗我……不可能……”Rey将自己滚烫的泪珠全部蹭在了他冰凉的胸膛上，“你、你再怎么轻，我……我也不可能接纳那么……一个、一个可能都已经够我受了……不行……两个一起……”

 

“……”Kylo沉默了良久，突然扑哧一声笑了出来。他把Rey从怀里捞出来，啄吻掉她脸上的泪痕：”Sweetheart，没想到你比我还贪心，想同时全部吞进去……虽然我也很想满足你的心愿——但不行，你会受伤的，一次只能一个。况且就算是蛇也不会那么干……”

 

“我，我没想同时……”逐渐反应过来后，她已经窘迫得不能自已了，涨红了脸不敢直视Kylo满是调笑的双眼。

 

“可就算是只吃下一个，我也得先帮你扩张充分。Sweetheart，你的身体太小了。”随即，Kylo就撑起身子趴伏在了Rey的腿间，蛇尾也将她一直被锁着的双腿再拉开了一些。

 

几乎没有犹豫，男人就一口含住挺立在眼前的充血花蕊，那是Rey的身体主动为他指明的方向。有节奏的吮吻轻易就引出了女孩的湿软鼻音，更何况，贴上来的蛇信也再一次展现了它的优势：好似正是为此而生的一般，分叉的舌尖在挑开护在上边的表皮后便抵上去牢牢地卡住那颗娇嫩的肉粒，时而左右拨动，时而上下舔舐，任少女如何喘息着晃动腰腹，也无法将那处最敏感的弱点于蛇口中拯救出来。而Kylo则悉心观察着她的反应，不断地调整着力度和频率，设法将少女推搡到崩溃的边缘。

 

当她崩溃了，身体便不会再有防备。男人的中指指尖点上了已经略微松动的入口，就着泛滥不止的爱液小心地揉了进去。Rey也的确惊呼了一声，可整个顺滑的过程并没有为她带来任何不适，反而稍稍弥补了自己不知从何而来的空虚。而第二根手指也探进来的契机，是Kylo无意中摸索到了一块鼓胀的位置。指腹画圈揉了几下后，少女就被夺走了所有力气，全然瘫软在巨蛇用尾巴环成的牢笼中。至于她的下体，则随着涌出的大股汁液放得更松，弹软的内壁紧咂着四处搅动、抠挖的指节，却半分也阻止不了它的动作。

 

两根手指，无论是尺寸还是挑逗的方便程度，都可以说是最为合适的。勾起的指尖一遍遍地抚过凸起的地带，每一次都能令女孩娇喘着微微抬起腰肢，再重重地摔回Kylo的尾巴间。她觉得有什么东西要来了，身体在不由自主地收紧，已经开始痉挛的内壁正是极度敏感的时候，任何一个细微的动作都能点燃自己即将迎接的烈焰……

 

然而，男人却毫无预警地停手了，就连从未有过丝毫敷衍的舔吸都戛然而止。今夜头一次，她因渴求爱抚而极力挣脱枷锁。但酥软无力的身子怎么可能和结实的蛇尾抗衡，结果必定是少女无可奈何地呼唤怪物的名字，撒娇一般乞求他能再施舍一些快感，至少不要让她就这么卡在这个不尴不尬的中间位置。但Kylo似乎自有安排，他舔掉了沾在下巴上的和在指间拉出细线的透明液体，津津有味地品尝了一会儿后，才挪动自己的身体，将Rey调整成了侧躺的姿势，然后用尾巴捆着她的一只脚踝提起，再度分开了她的腿。

 

“Sweetheart，我觉得我知道该怎么疼你了，我保证你会喜欢的。”话语间，Kylo跪在了女孩的身前，扶着她的大腿慢慢挺腰，将性器中的一个送进了这具湿热嫩滑的身躯里；而另一根，则刚好贴着Rey外部的敏感地带摩擦，随着男人的深入从入口附近的唇瓣一路蹭到了硬挺在外的花蕊。

 

现在，她终于想起来了，自己一直忽略掉了什么——怪物的东西，除了数量和尺寸，还有那个骇人的形状啊。

 

挺翘的前端一被推进来就完全撑满了甬道，因而在前进时死死地顶住了满是弱点的前壁；不只是硬实的头部，簇拥在它附近的突出颗粒也跟着一同顶着敏感的位置狠狠磨砺，碾压过去后是手指根本无法比拟的舒爽。而刚刚被顶部调戏了的软肉却并没有得到任何喘息的机会——别忘了柱身上布满的细软肉刺。它们并不尖利，接触在腔壁上也没有任何痛感。但此时此刻，Rey倒是更希望到来的是疼痛。肉刺像绒毛一样细密地扫拂着软嫩的黏膜，像是在安慰方才经历了碾磨的甬道，可它所带来的却也并不是什么轻松的触感。女孩拼尽全力夹紧身体，希望能缓解一点源自内部的致命痒意，却是直接将脆弱的内壁送上去亲近——越是收紧就越痒，越痒又越会收紧，是一个没有出口的死循环。

 

而在另一面，被另一个凶器骚扰着的外面，Kylo抓着少女的手按在了这里，让她自己将那根满是凸起和细刺的东西压在殷红的花瓣和肉蒂上。这样一来，就没有任何地方能逃过怪物的染指了。并且，一想到有一处还是自己亲手为他“辅佐”的，这令她羞耻不已……也兴奋至极。

 

仅仅是完全没入，Rey就已经蜷起着脚趾绷紧了身体。她很想要，于是便试探性地动手抚摸被自己压住的那个器物，感受它在突然得到爱抚后的脉搏，感受上边的肉刺刮蹭自己的掌心。而Kylo当然也接收到了这个信号，他用手扣住女孩的腰，几乎完全抽出后，又凶狠地撞进最深处，分叉的根部都因此挤压在了她下边的唇瓣上。

 

怪物没有想到，原来交配是件这么美妙的事。不，更重要的是，与自己交配的是这个叫做Rey的人类女孩，她的身子如同为自己打造的一般——自己之于她亦或是如此——他们的身体相嵌在一起没有丝毫缝隙，整根挺进后会恰好顶在一圈细滑肌肉上，而柱身的部分则会被甬道跳动着缠上来，直到最底部都沉浸在这份温热的溺爱中。而留在外侧的则被“夹击”在娇小的手掌与滑嫩的褶皱间，从入口溢出的黏液为它也带去了些许湿意；若是故意用顶部碾上红肿的肉粒按揉，埋在内部的这根竟也能从骤然紧缩的内壁中尝到一点甜头。

 

Rey呢，早就湿着眼眶放声哭叫了。男人在进出时，她能体会到每一个纹理，全部都无比清晰。毫无礼数可言的头部带着周围的凸起横冲直撞，先是恶劣地顶住那一块说不上来的充血区域欺负，再嚣张地撑开最里边的穹壁研磨。原本，被入侵这么深的位置，女孩是惊惧地想要逃离的，可一但感受过了前穹震颤时所传递过来的快意，她就又听话地继续努力配合Kylo的动作了。更何况，体外的软肉也同时被同样狰狞怪物磨蹭着，珠粒碾动后接着是肉刺的搔刮，循环往复，为少女带去着无尽的折磨……

 

“Sweetheart，你怎么突然不让我动了？”这个恶劣的语气，没人会相信他是真的不知道发生了什么事。跳动的内壁忽然全力绞紧，像是要扼住穿行的野兽——除了少女被激烈的情爱送上了高潮，还能有什么别的？但即使知道真正的原因，Kylo也不可能心软放过的，他只会更加强硬地碾过将自己向外推挤的内壁，用自己的形状责罚她的“抵抗”。

 

巨蛇在Rey的身上越缠越紧，抽动的速度也愈来愈快，挂在肉刺上被带出的丰盈爱液便会被甩着四处滴落——她的大腿上，Kylo的蛇尾上，凌乱的床单上。直到最后一次发狠的深入，持续了不知多久的水声才在一声肉体撞击的闷响中停了下来：Kylo将她的娇小身躯压在早已被浸透的床铺上，在最隐秘的位置打上了粘稠的标记，凉凉的液流灌注了好一会儿才停下。

 

而男人刚撤出堵在她身体里性器，少女的腿间突然就泻出了一股清澈的水流，甚至还夹杂着些许混着血丝的白浊。能看出来，满脸泪痕的女孩拼了命想要制住自己这番迷乱的反应。可惜，她做不到，只能绝望地看着不受控制的清液尽数洒在Kylo的身上——可他却因为这个而陷入了无尽的狂喜和得意，甚至还用手蘸了一点混着血丝的送入口中。

 

“我说过，sweetheart，想尝你的血根本用不着牙齿。”男人释放过后正是心情大好，他一边回味着Rey的味道，一边轻柔地托着她翻了个身，换了一个方向侧躺，然后——又一次拉开了她的双腿。而显然，即使是在被情潮冲散了神智的余韵中，女孩还是能敏锐地察觉到危险的气息。但因为浑身上下没有一丝力气，她只能有气无力地责问Kylo，他还想干什么。

 

“Rey，乖，别闹脾气。你知道我有两个，另一个还没出来呢。”他无视了少女的质问，再一次进入了淌着各种液体的湿滑禁地。

 

“可、可要是这根弄出来后，那根……那一根又起来了，该怎么办？岂不是……岂不是没完没了？”Rey马上发现了这个问题，一个要命的漏洞。

 

“难道不好吗？我可以一边服务你一边为下一轮休息，然后轮换……绝对能保证你一直都被好好地满足着……而且，sweetheart，你不是说好了要赔我的交配‘季’吗？”

 

——再说了，我的小姑娘，我的交配季一结束……就该到你的产卵季了。

 

 


	2. 彩蛋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇就叫作《彩蛋》，真的彩蛋，各种意义上的【
> 
> 上次因为太困而删减的play我竟然敲完了【没想到吧
> 
> 务必务必看清楚新加的tags，然后酌情退避
> 
> 我也不知道我在写什么，我可能已经疯了
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

 

 

金灿灿的秋天，果然是丰收的季节。

 

Rey靠坐在床头，手掌轻轻地抚摸着自己微微隆起的腹部。没错，她怀孕了，并且已经有一段时间了。Kylo Ren用了整个剩下的春季（也许再加上小半个夏天？）在她的身体里播种浇灌，于是在立秋时，他们就收获了几枚乖巧躺在少女肚子里长大的蛇卵。也不是不能理解，毕竟自己的爱人是只半人半蛇的怪物，那她的经历必定会与常人截然不同，各种层面上。所幸，这个“不同”倒是让女孩少吃了不少苦头。

 

在隔着女孩的肚皮摸到几个椭球形状的东西，发现了Rey走上的是属于蛇类的生育之路后，Kylo就赶忙出去向同类打探自己所能想到的所有信息——比如比起人类漫长的怀胎十月，蛇卵只用不到五分之一的时间就能完全长成；再比如蛇卵即使是完全长到可以被产下的程度，也不比普通的鹅蛋大上多少（因为刚刚破壳时，孩子们都还只会是蛇的样子，等长大一些才能变形），所以生产时并不会像人类那般痛到生不如死……也因此，即便估算出来的预产期就快到了，Rey也没有特别焦虑。当然了，一想到自己即将成为妈妈，她还是不免有些紧张的。

 

“Rey？”就在这时，卧室的窗外突然探出一个健硕的上半身，尽管逆着夕阳的余晖只能看到一个黑色的剪影，但不用想都知道，这是出外打猎归来的Kylo Ren，“我今天抓了几只野鸡和一头小牛，你想要烤肉还是炖汤……不对，我干嘛问这个，显然应该两个都做给你啊……”说着，他便在Rey根本压抑不住的笑意中径直去了厨房——这个男人啊，虽说在床事上是个不折不扣的魔鬼，平时却的确温柔贴心到不像话。甚至周到地考虑到她可能会因为血腥味而犯恶心，所以每次狩猎完回家，他都是先卸下猎物然后擦洗干净身体，才去房间里找自己的女孩。

 

他的女孩啊，真的要为他生下一窝可爱的卵了。也是，自己可是缠着她欢爱了好几个月。还记那段时间，少女即便已经被榨干了最后一丝力气，却还是会坚持在跌入梦乡前提醒他：“你说过的，赔过你的交配季后，我们就两清了。”Hmm……明明几分钟前还冲他撒着娇不断索要，享受完了就立马摆出一副公事公办的态度与他划清界限。可又有什么办法呢，自己还不是乐滋滋地抱着她去清理，然后趁她熟睡时出去抓些野味回来讨她的欢心。

 

再说了，交配季这个东西，还不是自己说有多久就有多久。

 

然而突然有一天，Rey支支吾吾地表示，他也不用很急着走——“夏天了，对，因为夏天到了，我发现呆在你身边会很凉快，晚上也能睡得很好……咳，就是这样，所以我允许你多待一段时间……”也许的确是有这么个原因吧，谁知道呢，反正直到暑气消散，少女的床上仍然还有他的位置。至于性事，她也没再问过他交配季到底什么时候结束，而是半推半就地任由自己胡来，在星夜的屋顶上，在最古老最茂密的树冠中，甚至，在林间更深处的清澈湖泊里。然而每次事后，女孩都会羞耻地闭着眼怒吼，再也不会同意他“任何奇奇怪怪的要求”了，但到了下一次，她还是会不可自制地坠入自己为她掀起的欲潮漩涡。她身上的弱点，自己还有哪个没有掌握？

 

包括她的口味。Kylo觉得做饭这件事也没什么难的嘛，虽然不懂为什么人类喜欢用这么麻烦的方式处理食物，可一看到Rey吃得那么开心，他就觉得什么都值得。只是他个人还是更喜欢新鲜的血肉，所以会在女孩用餐之前就先吞下属于自己的那份生肉。不过这样也好，自己就可以认真地欣赏Rey吃东西样子了。也因此，少女终于被他养出了一点肉，缠抱起来的感觉非常好。

 

“Rey？今天的菜不合你的胃口吗？你想吃什么，我立刻再去给你……”Rey只喝了一小口汤就放下了勺子，神色凝重地盯着自己面前的碗。绝对是哪里不对劲，她的肌肉明显在一点点绷紧，额角也渗出了滴滴冷汗。

 

“Rey……你是不是……”

 

“Kylo……Ben……”她喘着粗气叫着男人现在的名字和曾经的名字，双手也颤抖着捂住了自己的肚子，“我觉得，我觉得……要开始了……”

 

Kylo幻想过很多次，到了女孩产卵的那天，自己绝不会允许她下床乱动，只能乖乖躺着让自己鞍前马后地仔细照料；而临近生产时，自己则会无比轻柔地褪去她的衣物，然后让她握着自己的手靠在自己的怀里，在他的气息中将体内孕育完成的卵慢慢地生出来……但他实在没有想到，这一切竟然发生得毫无预兆。于是真到了这个时候，男人还是有些手忙脚乱的。在极尽小心地将Rey抱进卧室，轻轻地放在了床上后，他不断地喃喃自语，问自己接下来该干什么。

 

对对，干净的毛巾……啊，还有前两天准备好的草药……对了，还有水，喝的和用来擦身的都要……衣服，她的衣服，得脱了……不行，这个动作太大了，现在尽量别挪动她……罢了罢了，直接撕掉吧……

 

Kylo Ren拖着尾巴在屋子里来来回回了好几趟，终于把能做的都做了。接着，他便轻手轻脚地也爬上了床，将抿着嘴唇面色苍白的少女拥进了怀中。“很……很疼吗……Rey，你能不能，能不能说点什么……”拨开Rey被汗水打湿的额发，高大的男人罕见地露出了慌张的神色。他低头用自己的脸颊蹭着女孩的，与她十指相扣的手也不由地暗暗捏紧。

 

“Ben……我、我还好……”她努力扯出一个微笑，伸出另一只手摸了摸男人的卷发，“不是、不是特别疼，比想象中好一些，别担心……唔……”不知道为什么，Rey突然绯红了双颊。

 

其实，确实没有疼得过分，至少比起普通的人类生子。尽管还是需要撑开宫口通过那一关，可与人类婴儿相比，蛇卵的尺寸真的可以说十分地小了，还无比光滑，只要咬牙忍过它们挤出宫口的那一瞬间，就没什么了。一旦进入了弹软的甬道，圆润的卵便再也不具任何“威胁”。不过，随之而来的便是另一个有些微妙的问题了——那些卵说大不大说小不小，跟随着蠕动的下体一起向外推挤时，就会好巧不巧地碾压着女孩内壁上的几片区域按摩，每动一下，渐渐充血的地方就会鼓胀几分。

 

Rey的身体里一共有四颗蛇卵，最后一颗也在刚刚从宫口滑进了甬道。而那里，早已是湿滑不堪了。此时，第一枚卵恰好正抵在靠外的那处凸起的位置研磨，而这颗刚刚出来的则因为肌肉的收缩而骚扰着附近的穹壁。这下可就糟糕了，每一处弱点都被纳入了侵袭的范围，加之先前的痛感本就几乎消失殆尽，软嫩的内壁每经历一次跳动，少女都得尽全力才能忍住窜到嘴边的低吟。

 

现在这样，太不合适了！都、都怪Kylo Ren，那个怪物，把她的身体弄得这么敏感……

 

“Rey……我知道你很痛，”耳边再一次响起了男人低沉的声音，语气满是心疼和自责，“以后不要生了，我会去找药来喝，或是别的什么东西……真的对不起，Rey，对不起……”说着，他又吻掉了少女额头上的几颗汗珠。Kylo不断地在心里责骂自己，他是施予这一切苦痛的罪魁祸首，闭上眼睛就能闻到女孩咸咸的汗水味，还有……等等，这个味道有点熟悉啊。男人抬眼看去，发现Rey身下的床单染上了一大滩水渍。应、应该不是他想的那样吧，毕竟是从同一个地方分泌出来的液体，气味相似也很正常……而且产卵嘛，肯定需要一些东西润滑啊……是吧？呃，她腿间那颗硬挺着的小肉粒，也是因为肌肉发力所以才会充血的吧……

 

“Ben……第一个……第一个……”但这个鼻音浓重的娇喘可真的太有代表性了，一般只有被挑逗得再也无法招架时，Rey才会软着嗓子这么小声地求他。而随着“啵”的一声，一颗闪着水光的蛇卵也滑落在了床上。

 

“Sweetheart，”男人突然换了称呼，“你现在……感觉怎么样？”

 

——舒服吗?

 

“Ben……我、我……哈……第二个……我感觉，我感觉……”她不想说，可潮红的脸颊和失焦的双眼已经可以说明一切了。

 

“你知道，我真的很不希望你受苦，”Kylo似乎是松了一口气，可同一时间，他有着狭长黑瞳的金色双眸却像是忽然被点亮了一般闪着意味不明的光芒，“所以，sweetheart，你能从中获得快感，我就可以放心许多了。”

 

“我……我没有！我……哈……”少女当然急忙否认，而打断她的是带着水声挤出入口的第二枚卵。

 

“没事没事，这没什么不好的。”他笑着亲了亲女孩嘴唇，一直不敢乱动的尾巴尖也缠上了她的脚踝，“还想再多要一点吗？”

 

“什么多要？我不！我……哈啊，你住手！”可是，怪物怎么可能随便就被她喝止住呢。Kylo很是注意地从侧边俯身趴上了少女的身体，怕压到她的肚子和她腿间的蛇卵，接着便轻车熟路地凑去了她的胸前。殷红的乳首一个被分叉的蛇信夹着拨弄，一个被有着薄茧的粗糙指腹捏着揉拧。至于男人的另一只手，则顺着女孩的腰线来到了她的下体，指尖小心地蘸取了一点爱液后便压住了挺立的花蕊开始画着圈磨蹭。

 

突然一起加入的动作让Rey的身体跳动得更快，没过多一会儿，第三颗卵也在充分调戏过娇嫩的内壁后终于被排了出来。

 

“Sweetheart，你知道……一共有几枚吗？”Kylo舔了舔刚从口中放过的那颗红肿珠粒，打算交换一下两边的服务方式。

 

“四、四个……呼……一共有四个，现在是最后一个……”说完，她还轻轻地按了按自己的腹部，确定里边真的没有还藏匿着的蛇卵。

 

“看来终于要完成了。Sweetheart，你真的太辛苦……嗯？这是……？”Kylo Ren兴奋的声线戛然而止，取而代之的是一阵悉悉窣窣的嘬吸声。他尝到了一股甜甜的味道，独特的香气瞬间就弥漫在了口鼻之间——果然，那确实是小姑娘的乳汁。但看起来，她本人还毫无知觉。于是，沉浸在惊喜之中的怪物忽然就吻上了少女的双唇，将口中乳香也渡给她自己尝尝。

 

“天啊，sweetheart，我以为如果是产卵就不会有这个了……还是说，这是专门为了奖励我的？”Rey还处于迷惑之中，不知道他口中的甜味到底是从哪来的。可一听到男人这番话，再低头看了看自己正冒着白液的乳尖，她便立刻反应过来发生了什么。

 

人类，说到底还是哺乳动物。

 

“你！你……你走开！起来！不许……哈啊……不许碰！Ben Solo！哈……”可他才不会管Rey羞耻的尖叫，而是自顾自地继续吮吸着不断有汁液渗出的乳珠，一滴都不愿浪费；一边暂时被掠夺干净了，就换另一边，他还时不时与少女交换一个黏糊糊的吻，让她的身体在羞耻中走向更加兴奋的境地。有意思的是，每当Kylo刮蹭着揉弄一圈那颗肉蒂，女孩的乳汁就会突然自己泌出一小股，缓缓地顺着蛇的舌尖流入咽喉。

 

而随着第四只卵终于被挤出了体外，Rey也在几声混着哭腔的呻吟中迎来了一次高潮。腿间的爱液忽然变得更加丰盈，涌出门扉后便拉着丝线滴落在早就浸透了的床单上，粘稠的液体就挂在软嫩的花瓣上随着她的喘息微微晃动；从乳尖流出的汁水当然也跟着小小地高涨了一下，几乎是喷溅在了Kylo的信子上，而另一边没被含在口中的，则是尽数洒在了他的肩头和锁骨上。

 

“Sweetheart，你做得真的很棒，都完成了，都完成了……”男人依依不舍地离开了Rey的胸前，一边用手指擦去飞溅在身上的乳汁送上舌尖，一边起身着手安顿那四颗刚刚降生的蛇卵。不知道是他故意为之，还是蛇类本就有这样的习惯——Kylo Ren竟然将每一枚卵上那亮晶晶的爱液都卷入了口中，舔舐完后还回味般地勾起嘴角看着连脖子都羞红了的少女……好吧，看来他是故意的。

 

因为蛇卵并不需要压在身子底下孵化，Kylo便把为幼蛇们准备的窝放在了卧室的一个墙角里——那个精致又舒适的窝，他花了好久才做得那么完美，期间还返工了不少次；Rey那时也很想帮点忙，但奈何自己并不是很了解蛇的讲究，便织了一张针脚细密的小毯子铺在上边。而现在，他们期待了许久的卵就被放在了那个窝里，那张小毯子上。男人忍不住又摸了摸这几颗白净的卵，心底一片柔软——真的和自己的女孩一样可爱啊。

 

那么现在，又该轮到他的小姑娘了，不知道她是想先吃点东西呢还是先洗澡，或者喝点蜂蜜水……

 

“不行，sweetheart，快点从我身上下去。你的身体还不一定恢复了，而且你现在又没轻没重的，我怕你伤到自己……好吧好吧，但只能我来动……听话，我来动，今天只能轻轻地，这是底线……真乖，等过几天随便你玩，我保证……”

 

不过，这倒是帮怪物找到了榨取少女乳汁的最佳方法。

 

 


End file.
